codexeafandomcom-20200213-history
Hume
Humes are a bipedal species notable for their territorial instincts, great resourcefulness, and capacity for aggression. Humes are natural denizens of the surface world, though some have adapted to living underground or underwater. They comprise the largest and most dominant species on Ea, and their kingdoms span all corners of the world. Description They come in an array of skin tones and pigments. Before the rise of humes and after the Age of Chaos, they lived a nomadic life. There are currently quite a few subraces or ethnic groups, each living and adapting to their climate, geography, and politics. They are also noted for their strong individualism -- some desire to invent and build, others seek strength and power, while others seek knowledge. Some humes are deeply spiritual, while others show a knack for learning powers that were thought forgotten. Their governments are in a state of constant evolution, while every individual is of their own mind. History Humes have, during much of their history, held a xenophobic attitude toward other species. They fought wars of extermination against non-humans, among them Jotun, Dragons, Fae, and Orcs. In more recent times, they have made peace with many of the races they once fought, notably the Beast Tribes and the Fae, under the reigns of Empress Valiana, King Fyrionn, and King Thadrian. Cultures Alvar Alvars are wandering bards and poets. Aztani The Aztani are from Aztlántis, an island isolated from the rest of the world. Cestra The Cestra are an extinct precursor group of humans. Their territory was in what would become the modern-day Midland region, though evidence of Cestrans have been found throughout the world. Bahari Bahari live in the dunes and deserts of the Golden Sea and the strange rock formations of the Zizu area. They are descended from a long line of warriors and mystic seers. They ride wyrms and lizards. They have darker skin and tend to have darker hair, with lighter hair the sign of someone touched by aether. Duralian Duralians took to the deep underground a long time ago, and are known for their knack with alchemagy and their smithing techniques. Highlander Highlanders derive their name from a long tradition of inhabiting the colder steppes and mountains of the northern mountain ranges of Highrock and Norduin. They are known for their strength and hardy builds, and their resistance to frost. Many are miners, smiths, and merchants. Highlanders vary from light to medium tan, based on their exposure to the outdoors. They tend towards lighter hair. Midlander Midlanders comprise most of the total population of humes, and refer to humes who have settled south of the Highrock mountain regions. They have established themselves in cities throughout the western continent and lead lives as diverse as their heritage. Ronso Ronso are the horse lords of the Grassy Plains in the Andal region. The remnants of a once powerful nation long in the past, they are now nomadic horsemen also skilled in lances and bows. Sidonian Sidonians live in the maritime Haakon regions of the eastern seas. It is said that Sidonians have learned to read the waves of the ocean, making them adept at both seafaring and at reading men. Silvani Silvani inhabit the Sylfan forest region in colonies built in the branches and trunks of gigantic trees. They are wardens of nature and excellent archers and beast tamers. Zephirim They live in and on the side of the steep ravine walls of Reddegash Canyon. They have developed a special bond with giant birds (stymphalian, simargh, roc, great owl); their enemies are the garuda. Both males and females are of average height and slender build, and are known to be quick and agile. Drei The Drei are a race of nocturnal humans. Category:Races